


Beacons of Hope

by XianFrost



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, loki-preg, try to guess whats referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Thor Kinkmeme fill.</p><p>Loki's spirit goes wandering after his fall from the Bifrost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacons of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt- http://norsekink.livejournal.com/8195.html?thread=17464067t17464067
> 
> Loki is wandering beyond the nine worlds, exploring, thinking, experimenting.
> 
> Not just about magic, but with his own body. He looks for fathers, or mothers, to his children. Interesting people and beings, just to see what’s born, and maybe have help in raising them.
> 
> Sane ones with their heads screwed on right, ones destined to bring an end of times, ones that are the last of their kind.
> 
> So pick a world, any world, and have at it!

He died when he fell from the Bifrost. His soul wasn't claimed by Helheim or any other underworld. He traveled with his mind intact until he landed on the first world. A Midgard that had been destroyed by nuclear weapons.

 

He met a man named James when they emerged from their vault. He carried their child in his woman form but died delivering their baby boy. He saw this child’s future where he would save this wasteland world from a corrupt government but at the cost of his own life.

His soul departed that barren world and drifted to another Midgard. He met and married a Thomas Wayne. He loved his child and when exiting that theater, he hold on desperately not willing to leave his young son in that dark world.

He was on a different Midgard, in a different vessel. He met a man named Hohenheim, had two children. He could tell his body was sick but this Midgard did not have advance enough medicine to help him. His children tried to bring him back when he died but it was just a husk. His soul had already traveled to the next destination.

He was a she-wolf with only a runt of a cub. This Midgard was dying and the humans were guzzling down the last resources. Something had set a fire off in their forest and he died trying to get his cub to the relative safety of the badlands. His son would live and fall in love with a maiden of flowers but they would both die at the end of the world.

He lived in a town called Nibelheim and married a local man. They had a beautiful daughter named Tifa who was the only little girl in town. The boys adored her but she was more interested in shining knights and distressed damsels. His body had gotten sick and the town didn't have a hospital.

He was in space this time, stuck in a giant glass bulb that was sucking his energy. There was no father to his children, they were born from his power like their older sister who had been ripped from his glass prison. The twins were adopted and hidden away by the nice but foolish scientist. His sons found the remains of their older sister.

The humans paid with them being doomed to live on a planet with heat almost as intense as Muspelheim. He passed on before he could see the future of his children.


End file.
